


Bittersweet Tragedy

by dyad_driver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyad_driver/pseuds/dyad_driver
Summary: Ben Solo and Rey Kanata grew up together, always inseparable. She had moved in next door to the Solo's and was being fostered by Unkar Plutt until he finally decided to adopt her. Since she was a quick learner and obeyed enough to keep her around and get his check.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MareenOfSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MareenOfSunshine/gifts).



> so this is a REYLO au fic that i hope you like. I'm honestly so nervous about posting my first story but plz leave comments and kudos. let me know what you think and I'm always open to suggestions!!

Ben and Rey grew up together.

Rey was three years old when her mother was murdered by her father. At the time she was hid in a closet by her father who told her they were playing a game of hide and seek and she had to be quiet if she didn't want to be found.

He told her he loved her and left. Three year old Rey heard muffled voices and a final scream by her mother.

Her father strangled her and shortly after slit his throat unable to live with himself. Rey came out of the closet an hour later and found the bodies of her parents.

She cried and layed close to her mother trying to shake her awake but she was just still, lifeless, the color draining from her face.

She was found by her grandmother Maz who came by to see them for an unexpected visit.

As time went on she was taken in by her grandmother Maz Kanata, but she died of old age when rey turned 6. Rey was put into the foster system since her grandmother was her only family left.

In that same year she was fostered by Unkar Plutt who was an abusive alcoholic. Once the social worker dropped her off and left his house he was quick to show his true side, abusive and cold. He implemented a set of rules and chores she had to follow and promised her a permanent home if she did everything right.

With no one left, Rey wanted a home, somewhere to belong, a feeling she longed for.

\---

On the third day of her stay at Plutt’s, she was taking out the trash, her final chore of the day when a skinny but tall boy was doing the same.

They both met at the front of their houses and Rey beamed her beautiful smile at him and said

“ Hi, I'm Rey”.

Rey was typically very shy but as she looked up at the boy she felt warm and nice. He managed a half smile and she added

“ what's your name?”.

He responded “ Hi Rey, I'm Ben. I've never seen you around here… who are you?”.

“ i just moved here… Unkar Plutt is fostering me”.

He immediately frowns at this since he knows who his neighbor really is. He's seen that side of him that his parents don’t see. He's looking at this small fragile thing and knows that she will be abused by that disgusting excuse of a man and shivers.

“Well Rey, i live just next door. I'll see you around”. He turns around and goes up to his room with a frown and worried feeling.

Rey goes back inside with the thought of Ben, tall and skinny boy who has been the only one nice enough in this whole transition.

Maybe, just maybe, she's made a new friend. 


	2. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes a new friend, or two..., or three...

It is early September and the first day of first grade for Rey.

Plutt made her walk to school since it was only a mile away and did not want to wake up early. Rey watched as all the parents came to drop off their kids on the first day of school at Star Hill Elementary.

As she was looking across the street she noticed that there was another school with bigger kids. A smile crept up to her lips as she saw Ben walk into the school.

She got the courage to do the same and walked into school. Once she had found her class that the nice lady at the front office helped her find she went to the back of the class where she saw two boys talking amongst themselves.

One of the boys who had dark skin approached her first.

“hey im finn, this is poe” looking back at the kid next to him with curly hair. “Are you new here?”

“Yeah i just moved here from Jakku”

“That's cool. You look like you could use a friend”

“Or two”. Poe added.

“Sounds good to me. I’ve never had friends before”. Rey said with a giggle.

\---

As the day went on it was time for dismissal. She said her goodbyes to Finn who was picked up by his grandmother and Poe who was picked up by his dad.

Rey had a walking home pass so she started her way down the street, when she spotted Ben, walking a few steps away from her. She picked up her pace until she was beside him.

"Hi Ben”

“Hey Rey” he answered.

Rey noticed how his scowl was visibly disappearing. They fell into a comfortable silence, until she decided to break it.

“I saw you this morning going to school… How come your parents didn't take you?"

“My mom goes to work early and my dad, just couldn't i guess”

“Oh, well I came by myself too”

“Plutt didn’t bring you right, well no surprise there. That guy sucks Rey, you need to be careful around him.”

Rey was shocked to say the least that someone would even care enough to warn her about Plutt. Ben was the first to show her that someone cared about her well being.

“Thanks. Sometimes when i'm done with my chores he leaves me alone. He won’t bother me unless he’s drunk, but when he is drunk he has friends over and locks me in the basement, so i guess its ok.”

Ben abruptly stops walking to look at her.

“He locks you in the basement?”

“Well I shouldn't say basement since it's my room now. I like it though, when the whole house is usually cold, my room is warm and really cozy.”

Ben didn't know what to say.

She chose to be optimistic about it, unlike Ben who felt so angry towards Plutt for having to put Rey through dealing with all of that at just 6 years old.

Ben clenched his fists and wished he could help her.

Rey noticed his clenched fists and how still he had gone.

The pure anger in his eyes, but she wasn't afraid of him.

He wasn’t angry at her, he was angry for her.

She reached out with her tiny hands to grab one of his fists, and enveloped it with hers, giving him a warm smile.

“Don't worry Ben. I’m ok.”

Once she had raised her hand to him he felt the tension slowly easing away, but then he stiffened when her long sleeve rose up and saw bruises on both her wrists.

She noticed what he had seen and tried to snatch her hands away, but he was faster, and gently grabbed her wrists with his hands.

“Rey, did he do this to you?”

Ben already knew the answer to that question.

“Rey you need to tell someone about this”

“No!” she yelled.

“They will take me away and I just made new friends at school today. Before I would always be alone at my other school. None of the kids would play with me at recess and it really sucked Ben.”

Rey said with a pouty face.

Ben knew that he couldn’t make her understand that this could be dangerous for her.

Her life could be in danger from this man but she would still risk it, and for what?… to not feel alone.

Ben could definitely relate to this. He knew what it was like to feel all alone. Growing up, he had no one and it had felt horrible. Ben didn’t want Rey to go through what he had… not if he could help it.

“Fine Rey. But please, if he ever does anything to you, you’ll tell me. You don't have to hide… not from me, ok? Promise me?” Ben said, raising his hand to bring out his pinky finger.

“What are you doing?”

“This” Ben grabs her tiny hand and wraps their pinky fingers around each other. “Means that you're promising me to never lie or hide from me, and a promise can’t be broken Rey. So you pinky promise. Now repeat after me, I Rey, promise to never lie or hide things from Ben from here on out.”

“I Rey, promise to never lie or hide things from Ben from here on out.”

As Ben was going to remove his hand from Rey, she held on too it with her other tiny hand and said, “You have to promise something too. You have to promise you won't leave me…"

She looked at him with eyes full of sorrow and sadness.

“I won’t ever leave you Rey, and I will always protect you. I promise Rey.”

Ben gave her a full smile. Something Rey noticed he does rarely almost never, from the times she's seen the solos in their yard.

“As of today you made another friend Rey.”

“Yeah but you’re my best friend Benny”

He lit up at the mention of his new nickname that he hated being called by his mother.

“Ok but only you can call me that, but never in front of my mother. She’ll get jealous that I'll let you call me that and not her.”

“Ok Benny.” She smiled.

“Let’s go already. I don’t want to get in trouble for being late to do my chores.”

At this Ben frowned and proceeded to walk home.

At least now he was comfortable with the fact that Rey wouldn’t be alone.

She will always have him.

He’d make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!! I really appreciate the comments and they motivate me too keep writing, so don't hesitate too leave some comments. <3


End file.
